Trapped 7 Narnia Talking Animal Spin Off 7
by prestosmpj1999
Summary: This is chapter 7, the final instalment in my short story. This is dedicated to everyone on PM, Susana, Jake, and my whole family :-) This one is for you guys! It is also a Mortal Instruments crossover, but I couldn't fit it in XD Enjoy and please leave comments as I'd love to know what you all think! :-)


"Brother?" I ask, puzzled. "You didn't tell me I had a brother!"

My mum sighed.

"No dear, he ran away from home….. He was 15 when he left…" she says, sadly, "I imagine he should be 18 now…."

"What was his name?" I ask, thinking I knew where this was heading.

"Dan." says my mum.

"Wait….what?!" I exclaim, "That's….."

"There's more." my mum said, "You had another brother…."

"Oh please….." I say, "Mum was his name Liam?"

"How did you-?" she gasps

"Speak for yourself….." I mutter, pointing in the direction of Liam.

"Liam!" my mum yells, and runs to him,picking him up and hugging him to her chest.

"Ow…eh…..ah…." gasps Liam

"Liam!" she says, crying. "Its you!"

"Yeah…." he says, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your mother!"

"Yeah great and I'm the king of Ashwillow….." says Liam, grinning, "Nice to meet you lady, but I think there's been some mistake."

"Katya…." says my mother, "Open that locket!"

"What?" I ask,"Why?"

"Just open it, dear." she says

I open the locket and a huge golden smoke cloud erupts from it. I cough and I start to see a picture of me, my mum, dad and two young wolves, my brothers.

"Hey that's me!" cries Liam

I stare at the picture blankly, as all these new pieces of information fit together in my head.

"Kat?" asks Liam, "Is that you?"

"Yes." I say, "And there's Danny and mum and dad."

"Your not….." says Liam, "You're not my….sister are you?"

"I think I am…" I say, slowly, the words rolling around my tongue

"I knew I had an older sister…." says Liam, "And you reminded me of her when we first met…"

"Really now…." I say, smiling, "Maybe that's cause I am your sister?"

He grins and hugs me tightly.

"Danny ought to know about this…." says Liam

"Danny's here too?" asks my mum.

"Yep." I say, "He got taken away when all the lights came back on though….." I say, sadly

"We're going to get him…." says my mum

"What if we get killed?" cries Liam

"That's a risk we'll have to take." I say, sternly

"WHAT?!" says Liam, "Just kidding, Danny has to know about this…."

"We should split up." I say

"Agreed." says my mum, "We need to split up and search different areas."

"Where do I go?" asks Liam

"You can go with Kat to the dungeons." says my mum, "That's where they bring all the new people."

"Mum…." I say, "Where are you going?"

"Lightening Bolt's main prison cells." she says, hugging me," Got to start somewhere."

I run off, my fur rippling in the occasional gusts of wind, Liam behind me.

"This is so awkward…." says Liam

"Why?" I say, grinning, "The fact that I'm your sister now?"

"Haha no!" he says, "I love having you for a sister….but…."

"But what?" I ask

"Erm….Danny kinda….*coughs* you." he says, rapidly

"He what?" I say

"He er….likes you…*cough*…." says Liam

"Er…k..ay…." I say, "Well you do have a point….that is pretty awkward…."

"LOL." he says, "Told you!"

"When exactly did he tell you this?" I demand

"Two days ago?" he says

"Ok….." I say, "Er…how am I going to explain to him that I'm his sister?"

"Can we think about that later?" asks Liam, pointing forward.

There are two members of the Pack standing in front of us.

"Where do you think your going?" asks one of them, gruffly

"On a short trip to give you hell!" I say, punching one of them in the stomach

5 minutes later, of punching, flailing fists and swearing…..quite a lot of it, we are free and streak down to the dungeon, where we see a wolf in hand cuffs, with a massive gash on his side.

"Danny!" both me and Liam gasp.

Suddenly, a crisp, cynical voice echoes out of the blue.

_**Well done Katya….well done**_

"What do you want from me?" I ask, my fur, bristling

_**You have done well to get here….fought off seven of the Lightning Pack's best members.**_

"So what? Let Danny go!"

_**No.**_

"No? What do you mean, no?"

_**I won't let him go until you give me something.**_

"Like what?"

_**A locket.**_

"What? Never!"

_**Then you leave me no choice….**_

_The lights turn off around me and I feel a sharp blow to the back of my head, knocking me out stone cold. I hear Liam scream my name and my eyes cloud over in a velvety darkness and I slump to the floor, hearing a wolf cackle softly behind me…._

To be continued… :-)


End file.
